With a sudden increase of the use of electronic devices, electronic device manufacturers are developing electronic devices providing a diversity of supplementary functions so as to attract more users. For example, applications providing various functions improving users' conveniences and being helpful for lives are being provided.
For instance, with the growth of wireless communication related technologies, a concern about a service of sharing data among electronic devices using a wireless communication technology is suddenly increasing and an application for providing a data sharing function is increasing. For example, the related art provides an application for forming a group composed of a plurality of electronic devices located which share media contents such as music, pictures, documents, games, and the like among the plurality of electronic devices within the group.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.